Even Angels Have Demons
by booklover4816
Summary: Newcomer Lucina is having a hard time. Veteran Smashers pick on her for being like a certain character from the same series. She has no friends, until one day veteran fighter, Pit, takes her under his wing. But can Lucina help her new friend fight his inner demons? Rated T for language and suicide. Nintendo owns all characters.
1. Prolog: Let's Just Talk

Prolog: Let's Just Talk

Time was of the essence. If she didn't get there in time, a wonderful person would be snatched from the world. She silently cursed herself as she ran. How had she not noticed the signs? How had she not seen his pain? He was the veteran who took her under his wing. When everybody was calling her a "clone" and a "rip-off," it was he who comforted her. He was always there. She felt like she had failed her new friend.

"Hey, Lucina." Ike greeted as the exalted princess ran by.

She didn't have time to chat. She ran past her fellow Smashers and up the stairs. She silently prayed she wouldn't get lost, that she'd make it in time. Lucina had no clue how much hold his twin had, but she hoped that it was enough to delay him.

She finally found the door to the roof. It was locked tight. The princess drew Falchion and slammed it through the door. She reached her hand through and unlocked it from the outside. Kicking it open, Lucina ran to her friend and his twin.

She saw the dark angel first, talking to someone that she couldn't see. Dark Pit caught her eye. The unspoken message said he was failing to convince his opposite and if the light angel jumped, there would be no saving him. Ironic how the angel had chosen a fall.

"Pit, please. You're not thinking clearly." Dark Pit told him. Anger masked his fear.

"It hurts." Pit whispered. "I want to end it."

"Pit," Lucina said softly, "we can help you. Please let us. You have to come down."

She was shocked at how calm her voice was. She desperately wanted to help her friend. She wanted to understand his pain. She would have thought in a situation like this, she'd be panicking. Then again, she'd never been in this kind of situation before.

She reached out and touched his arm. Pit jumped a little. He looked into her eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. There was a broken look to them. He was shaking really bad. She could tell part of him wanted a way out. Part of him wanted help.

"Let's just talk." she said, hoisting herself up onto the ledge of the building.

Her feet were dangling fifty feet in the air. It was a little unnerving, but she swallowed her discomfort. Pit slowly sat down next to her and she laced her fingers between his. She saw Dark Pit sit down some distance away on the edge of her vision, ready to catch them if either of fell, intentionally or unintentionally.

"Talk." the Ylissean Princess ordered gently.

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I probably won't be adding any OCs. Also this story will have suicide/self-harm.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Introduction

Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Introduction

"Lucina!" Master Hand announced excitedly.

Whispers filled the room as the Ylissean Princess walked onto the stage. Some of the veterans clapped politely, but the majority were whispering insults.

"I thought they were getting rid of clones." Fox hissed under his breath to Falco.

"She ripped off Marth's look." Zelda told Peach.

"They should have just brought Roy back if they were going to include a Marth clone." Samus whispered to Ike.

Lucina felt uncomfortable at their stares. The only people not whispering were Marth, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, the other newcomers, Lucas, Snake, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Pit.

"This is so unfair." Roy said rather loudly. "I got cut for being a clone of Marth, but they let her in."

"Shut up, Roy." Pit snapped. "Just because you're pissed you didn't get in and Dr. Mario did, doesn't mean you need to take it out on a newcomer."

"Coming from a cheat character that got his flight mechanic cut back." the swordsman retorted.

"So I can glide. That doesn't make me a cheat character." Pit pointed out. "At least I don't hurt myself with my own attacks."

"Your just jealous because I'm a pyro and part dragon." Roy accused.

"Enough, both of you." Master Hand said. "Or else you, Roy, will be cleaning toilets and you, Pit, will forfeit your first week's match."

"Yes Master Hand." they said simultaneously. Both glared at each other, saying this wasn't over.

Master Hand continued through the rest of the welcoming ceremony, introducing newcomers, welcoming back veterans, informing them on who was cut, and going over the rules. Finally, he released them to their rooms. Pit approached Lucina before she could run off.

"Hey, don't take their words to heart." he told her. "They're wrong and they'll realize it soon enough."

"Thank you for standing up for me." she said.

"Don't mention it." Pit replied. "Anyway, I have a bone to pick with Roy. See you later."

He ran over to the red haired swordsman. They started to fight verbally. A crowd started to form around. Suddenly, they started egging on a fight. Finally, Pit threw the first punch. Master Hand dashed past Lucina, towards the fight, to break it up. Lucina just shook her head and headed to her room. On the way back she heard more whispering.

"This is bullshit." Wolf growled. "At least Toon Link, Dr. Mario, and Dark Pit have different moves. She doesn't and I got cut for the same exact reason."

"I agree. She should be disqualified until she comes up with some original moves. At least Roy had variation in his moves." Ganondorf stated.

"Now people have more reason to call me a girl." Marth said bitterly. "I heard she was even posing as me."

Lucina felt tears sting her eyes. It hurt that her own idol didn't approve of her involvement in the Smash Tournament. She locked her room door and slid to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friendship

Chapter 2: A New Friendship

Lucina sent the Sandbag flying. She was alone in the training room. It was full when she had come, but they left when she went to go get a Sandbag. She was trying to control her emotions, but it was inferring in her fighting. Her hurt, sorrow, and anger had caused her attacks to become sloppy.

How could they judge her? They didn't even know her. How could they be so cruel? She suddenly cried out in sorrow and sank to the ground. She was thankful nobody was there to see her cry. Or so she thought.

She was vaguely aware of somebody's arm on her shoulder. They wrapped their arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She looked up. Through her tears she saw it was Pit. He was comforting her.

"It's okay." he whispered. "You're not alone."

She put her head on his shoulder and bawled her eyes out. He rubbed her back and just rocked her back and forth. Pit knew she just needed a friend. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed to know there was someone who cared. Finally her sobs stopped. He knew she was still crying, but she was starting to calm down.

"Would you like to train with me?" the angel asked.

"Of course. I would like that very much." she replied.

Pit helped the princess up. He drug a Sandbag out and picked up Falchion from where she had dropped it. He held the hilt out towards her and she put her hand over his. He flashed her a smile and pulled out his Palutena Bow. They practiced until they had their attacks perfectly synchronized.

"We should team up in the next battle." Lucina said as they walked down to dinner. The two had become fast friends.

"Yes! We'll totally dominate." Pit agreed. "I doubt even Mario and Luigi can synchronize their attacks the way we can. And they're brothers."

Lucina laughed. Her loneliness was starting to fade. It still stung that nobody wanted her here, but with a friend, it was at least bearable. She felt honored to have a good friend like Pit.

"Well, well, well." a familiar voice said snidely. "Looks like you found yourself a girlfriend, Pit. The clone and the cheat character. I can't think of a better couple."

"Shut up, Ganondorf." Pit said flatly, pulling a dagger out of the fur of his sandals. He knew there was going to be a fight.

"Make me, puny angel." the King of Evil taunted.

Lucina tensed like she was going to attack, but Pit caught her eye. His look said "Let me handle this." She nodded slightly, letting him know she got the message. Pit turned his attention back to Ganondorf. If looks could kill, the evil king would be dead.

Though people make fun of his intelligence, Pit is actually very smart. He carefully analyzed the situation. He'd never survive a full fledged fight against Ganondorf. At least not outside a match. He was bigger and he was a powerhouse. But the angel was smaller and faster. Pit would have to be quick if he were to attack.

Pit quickly brought her dagger up to Ganon's face and slashed him. He grabbed Lucina's wrist and took off for the kitchen. He heard Ganondorf running behind them. Pit drug her into the nearest room, the rec room. Dark Pit, Palutena, male Robin, Shulk, and Sonic were in it.

Pit gestured for Lucina to be quiet. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. When he heard Ganondorf turn the corner, he sighed in relief. He and Lucina exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing, earning them some strange looks from the occupants in the room.

"Did you see the look on his face when you slashed that dagger across his face?" she asked as Pit cleaned the blood off his dagger.

"Lucina, this is the start of a wonderful friendship." Pit stated.

**I've always imagined that Pit was kind of like Percy from the Percy Jackson series. He's smart, he just doesn't let on that he is. I think this is my last update for the night. I'll try to work on my stories more frequently.**


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Fine, I Promise

Chapter 3: "I'm Fine, I Promise."

**Quick Author's Note here. I'm going to be updating from iPod because my computer's being a jackass and I'm going to have to completely reset it. It won't access the network and everytime I restore the damn thing, it updates and fucks it up again. Sorry for the language, I'm just mad right now. So any grammatical or spelling errors, I apologize for them ahead of time. My iPod autocorrects to what it thinks I want to say or doesn't fix it at all. Also I should warn you about this chapter. It's where we start to go into the suicide/self-harm part.**

Pit was right about two things. One, it was the start of a wonderful friendship. They sent all their spare time with each other. But his friendship with Lucina had cost him the friends he made in the last match. He didn't care though. He saw it this way; if they were jealous or angry because he had a new friend and she was someone they didn't like, then they weren't true friends. So they were lonely, but they were lonely together.

The other thing he was right about, was they dominated in 2 vs 2 matches. In their first match together, the battled Link and Ike. Arguably the best swordsmen. But Pit and Lucina had their attacks down to a science. They had their attacks perfectly synchronized.

Nobody dared talk bad about Lucina to her face or around Pit, unless they had a death wish. That didn't stop them from talking bad about Pit, though. His former friends' remarks cut deep, but he never let on about how much they bothered him.

He only had his matches and talking to Lucina to look forward to. But slowly those came to an end too. As Lucina's rank increased, her matches increased. He could tell she was too tired to spend time with him.

He started locking himself in his room, drawing the curtains, and crawling into bed. There were days when he couldn't even drag himself out of bed to eat. He was losing weight, but slowly enough that nobody even noticed.

One night he found himself at the edge of his bed, holding his dagger. Tears were streaming down his face. He slowly put the dagger to his wrist and cut, but not too deep. It relived him to feel the pain from the dagger. It let him knpw that he could feel something besides sorrow and loneliness.

This scared him. He drug himself out of bed, wrapped his new wound, took a shower, and went to find Lucina. He started just talking to her about the weather and other random nonsense stuff like that.

Though she was exhausted, she noticed Pit's right wrist was bandaged and their was blood seeping through. Pit saw that she noticed and hid his arm behind his back. She carefully pulled his arm toward her and examined it.

"You're hurt." she said softly.

"I'm fine, Lucina. I was being a clutz and accidentally cut myself." he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He did cut himself, just not accidentally.

Lucina raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue further. Lucina bid him goodnight and went to bed, completely and utterly exhausted from her matches. Pit was disappointed, but he understood. She had to take care of herself and couldn't worry about his problems. The loneliness still stung.

He drug himself to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Then he returned to his room and crawled back into bed.


	5. Chapter 4: A Bad Loss

Chapter 4: A Bad Loss

Pit was sitting in the rec room, attempting to write a letter in angelic runes. Emphasis on attempting. Luckily, nobody but him could read it. Well, I shouldn't say that. Dark Pit might be able to decipher it and Palutena could use one of her powers as a goddess to translate it. But, Dark Pit being Pit's opposite could read and write in English; therefore if he had to write anything, it would be in English. And Palutena respected Pit's privacy enough, that she wouldn't read his personal letters.

Unfortunately, Pit wasn't very good at writing. Not that the addressee would ever see it, but he just couldn't put into words what he wanted to say. Angelic runes didn't give him much of a word choice. There is significantly less ways to say something in them than there is in English. If he wanted to use a sophisticated tone, he couldn't, because of the smaller word choice.

Frustrated, he threw the unfinshed letter into the fire and put his pen away. He hadn't seen Lucina or even Dark Pit and Palutena in days. He was desperate for someone to talk to, he even considered Hades. Believe me, that's bad if he was willing to start a conversation with the Lord of the Underworld. Normally he'd want to avoid as much contact with him as possible. Why? I think that's self explanatory.

His other option was Viridi, which wasn't much better. Yes, they were on relatively good terms, even considering each other as friends, but their views often clashed. Plus, he didn't feel like listening to her complain about humans and insult him or his patron goddess.

He could seek out one of his so-called "friends," but they were still treating him like dirt and he absolutely hated it. He tried to avoid them as much as possible. If he were talking to Palutena and Marth came down the hall, Pit would end his conversation and go to his room. He refused to eat with them, because insults cause food to become very unappetizing.

He checked the time and realized he had a match in ten minutes. He ran to the arena as fast as he could, barely making it in time. His fight was against Zelda. She might wear a dress, but she was no helpless damsel like a certain other maiden. *cough, Pauline, cough* What? Did you think it was Peach? The Princess in pink can kick ass when she needs to.

Anyway, back to Zelda. The Hylian Princess had powerful magic on her side. Pit only had his weapons. On top of that, Pit's depression had started to effect his fighting. His stamina was lower and his aim was a little off.

The angel and the princess shook hands, as a sign of sportsmanship. It was required in every match. Only Link refused to shake hands with Ganondorf and vice versa. Because of that, Master Hand tried not to schedule a match between the two.

The fight began. Pit got a few lucky shots in before Zelda sent Din's Fire at full charge towards him. It nearly knocked him over the edge, but he used the Power of Flight to stabilize himself. He took the advantage while in the air and hit her with some charged shots. Unfortunately, she summoned a Phantom to counter the first one. While the last couple hit her, the one she countered hit Pit and knocked him out of the sky.

While he was down, she hit him with a powerful blast of magic and sent him out of bounds. His stock decreased by one, tipping the outcome in her favor. Pit used his Guardian Obtitars to block he next couple of shocks.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. Both made a mad dash for it, but it was Zelda who broke it. She summoned a light arrow and knocked him off the stage. The match went down hill from there. By the end of the fight, Zelda had full stock while Pit had none. Zelda had summoned her Final Smash a total of two times.

It had completely knocked Pit out of the running. While he would still participate, he would have a lot less matches.


	6. Chapter 5: Ike's Big Mistake

Chapter 5: Ike's Big Mistake

"Hey, Pittoo," Palutena said, "have you seen Pit?"

"'Pittoo?'" Rosalina snorted. "That's an unfortunate name."

Dark Pit shot both women a dirty look and rolled his eyes. He despised the nickname his counterpart and the goddess had given him. With his luck, the entire mansion would be calling him that by the end of the day.

"First of all, the name is Dark Pit. I never want hear that stupid nickname again." he scolded. "Second, I haven't seen Pit all week. Ask that Marth clone about him."

"You realize by insulting Lucina you're insulting yourself, right?" a familiar voice said from the kitchen doorway. "Because technically speaking, you're a clone of me."

Pit was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. He had snuck down to grab something to eat, hoping nobody was in the kitchen. He was going to just go back to his room until he heard his doppelganger call Lucina a "Marth clone." That made him mad, because nobody made fun of his friends.

"You have no room to talk, cheat character." Ike said as he entered the kitchen, probably looking for chicken. "Neither you nor that Princess have a place in a tournament like this."

"Says the Roy replacement." the angel shot back. "Besides if I'm a cheat character, then so is Meta Knight, Kirby, Dark Pit, Jigglypuff, and King Dedede."

"You leave them out of this." the mercenary warned. "And besides Roy is a clone. A Marth clone to be exact. It's a good thing I replaced him."

"Look, Roy and I aren't on the best of terms, but don't talk behind his back." Pit replied. "What's next? Begging to have Ganondorf thrown out because he's a Captain Falcon clone?"

"Your just mad because you're girlfriend got insulted." Ike snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend. And she's a hell of a lot better friend than you ever were." Pit yelled. "If you were a true friend, you wouldn't be mad just because I'm hanging out with someone you don't like."

He stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. The mercenary just brushed the fight off like it was nothing and dug some leftover KFC out of the fridge. A certain blue haired swordswoman entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Pit?" Lucina asked, sounding worried. She hadn't exactly been the greatest friend lately.

"None of your concern, clone." Ike told her, taking a swig out of the milk jug.

"That's disgusting." Rosalina complained. "Now I'm going to have to listen to Peach bitch about it."

"Pit's my friend. If something's wrong with him, I want to know." the Exalted Princess snapped at the swordsman.

Ike grabbed her wrist. There was a deadly look in his eye. He struck her across the face and threw her on the ground. She sat there shocked, holding her hand to her stinging cheek. Tears welled in her eyes, threating to overflow.

"You don't speak to a veteran like that, clone. Learn your place." he said, calm anger radiating in his voice. "You don't belong here. You belong in the spectators' stand just like Roy and your father. And none of you newcomers will breathe a word of this to anybody or you'll deal with me."

Ike walked to the rec room leaving the newcomers in stunned silence. Dark Pit helped Lucina to her feet. She burst into tears, feeling stupid. Why didn't she fight back? She had Falchion sheathed at her waist. She could've put the sell-sword in his place.

She ran to Pit's room and pounded on the door. He answered immediately. He cocked his head in confusion and then a look of realization spread across his face.

"Oh I'll kill that bastard." Pit said softly, pulling Lucina into his room.

He sat her down on the bed and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water, and put it to her face, right where the mercenary had struck her.

"It's going to be bruised for a while, but this should help." he explained.

"I didn't even tell you what happened." she pointed out.

"You don't need to. I saw you on the way to the kitchen when I was going back to my room." Pit replied. "I had a fight with Ike. Ike doesn't like you and he was still mad at me, so he took it out on you. Now you are welcome to take a nap here, which I recommend you do take one, and I'll be right back."

Despite her mind's protests, Lucina feel asleep as soon as she heard the door shut. Some Smashers were concerned when Ike didn't show up to dinner, but didn't even notice Lucina and Pit weren't there. Later, they found out Ike had been injured when he "accidently" fell out of the second story window. Being a Smasher, naturally he survived the fall, but he was going to be in the infirmary for awhile.

Dr. Mario said he was lucky Pit was nearby or else they'd be putting the swordsman six feet under.


	7. Chapter 6: Consequences

Chapter 6: Consequences

Lucina awoke in a room that wasn't her own. She couldn't remember why, until the memory of yesterday's events came back to her. She crawled out of the bed a walked into the bathroom, only to find a certain angel asleep in the tub. Suddenly he woke up.

"Good morning." he greeted. "I decided to sleep here, thinking you'd want privacy."

"That's kind of you, but you could have woke me and I would have gone to my room." she replied.

"Pit, report to my office immediately." Master Hand ordered over the PA system. Pit groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I better go. Do you mind?" he asked.

She blushed, realizing he needed to get dressed. She left and went to her room. Pit quickly put on a tunic and walked to Master Hand's office. He knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." the hand instructed. Pit opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Master Hand?" he asked.

"Yes, Pit. I did." Master Hand replied absentmindly. "I heard about the Ike incident."

"So we had a fight." the angel replied.

"That's not what I mean." the hand snapped. "Don't look so innocent. I know you're the reason behind his 'accident.'"

"So what if I am?" Pit asked innocently. Master Hand slammed his fist, more or less his entire body, onto the desk, accidentally turning on the PA system.

"You nearly killed him!" Master Hand roared.

"That bastard deserved it!" Pit yelled back. "Nobody attacks my friends and gets away with it. Besides, he's not dead. I'd never go that far."

"Pit that doesn't give you the right to retaliate in such a way." the hand said sternly.

"So he can attack Lucina and get away with it, but when I attack him for hitting her, I get in trouble. Wow, that's fair." Pit replied sarcastically. Meanwhile, Smashers and visitors alike were gathering around a speaker to hear how much trouble Pit was going to be in.

"Pit, you are to stay locked in your room and you are not to speak to anybody until I decide you can come out. That includes Lucina and anybody from your universe. You will also forfeit any matches you have until your punishment is over." Master Hand informed him.

"But that's not-" Pit started.

"I don't want to hear that it's not fair! Life's not fair!" Master Hand screamed. Pit practically jumped ten feet into the air. "Accept that now."

"I understand, sir." Pit said softly, almost like a whisper. "I'll go to my room and you won't see or hear me until I'm told to come out."

Pit left the hand's office, his wings drooping. He went to his room. The villains of course laughed. The other Smashers gave him disapproving looks and shook their heads.

"Murderer." Marth hissed.

"What he did was despicable. Trying to murder a Smasher for defending himself against a clone." Peach told Mario, who was nodding in agreement.

"Poor Ike." Zelda cooed.

Pit locked himself in his room and crawled into bed. They were taking Ike's side. Did he go a little overboard? Of course. Pit wasn't denying it. But Ike was in the wrong. Did he honestly think he could attack Lucina and get away with it?


	8. Chapter 7: On the Edge of Life and Death

Chapter 7: On the Edge of Life and Death

Lucina knocked Pit's door, bringing him food. Since he wasn't allowed to leave his room under any circumstances, she had taken it upon herself to feed him. Like anybody else would do it. Practically everybody else hated him. Rosalina, Palutena, Dark Pit, the Robins, and her didn't hate him. But both male and female Robin was too busy in their research to care. Dark Pit was indifferent, then again, half the mansion could blow up and he'd be indifferent. Palutena said she was disappointed in her Captain and he had to suffer the consequences from his actions. And Rosalina refused to openly go against Mario or Peach.

"Come on, Pit you have to be hungry. You haven't eaten in days." she said. No answer.

She set the food out side the door, knowing full well, that it would most likely be there when she returned. The other Smashers were back to talking about her, without Pit to stop them. Ike of course, made a big deal out of being released from the infirmary. Moaning and saying he'd kill Pit. It made Lucina want to punch him in the face, but that probably wouldn't win her any brownie points with the other Smashers or Master Hand.

"Hey clone. Where's your boyfriend?" Bowser taunted. "Oh wait, that's right. He's in trouble. It's your fault you know."

"Shut up, Bowser." Dark Pit said from the door of his room.

"Make me." Bowser ordered.

Man did the Koopa King ever regret saying that. Dark Pit beat him unconscious and left him there to bleed. The dark angel probably would have killed him had Little Mac and Palutena not interrupted. The boxer ran to the two.

"You have to come quick! He's gone crazy." Mac cried.

"Calm down. Who's gone crazy?" Lucina asked.

"Pittoo." Palutena's voice rang out. "I need you now. It's an emergency."

"What now?" the dark angel asked. "I'm trying to murder an evil Koopa King here."

"That can wait until later." she said. "I'm sure Little Mac's already told you. He's gone off the deep end."

"Who?" Dark Pit demanded.

"Pit." the goddess and the boxer replied at the same time.

"He's on the roof. He said he's going to kill himself. I can't extract him. He's blocking me." Palutena explained frantically.

Dark Pit's demeanor changed. He looked worried. He shot Lucina a look that said "I'll meet you there." His wings glowed a light blue and he took off. Lucina ran as fast as she could towards the roof.

Meanwhile on the roof Pit was having an argument with himself. He couldn't take it anymore. Part of him wanted to end the pain. But the other part keep fighting. He didn't want to leave Palutena or Lucina alone. He knew his death would result in Dark Pit's death. He couldn't bear to be responsible for that.

But he felt alone. He hated Master Hand for not listening, for punishing him in such a cruel way. He also hated himself because this was his fault. Lucina was suffering because he had to go and beat up Ike. He hated the others for their words, for just standing by.

"Pit!" a worried voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"Go away, Pittoo." the light angel ordered.

Though he wasn't facing the dark angel, Pit knew he had a scowl on his face. He knew Palutena sent his doppelganger to stop Pit.

"Get down from there." Dark Pit hissed. Anger was masking his fear.

"No." Pit replied, frowning. "You don't understand."

"Pit, please. You're not thinking clearly." he snapped. Somewhere in the background he heard the door he locked being forced open.

"It hurts. I want to end it." Pit whispered.

"Pit, we can help you." Lucina said softly. "Let us help you. You have to come down" Tears welled in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: Finding Help

Chapter 8: Finding Help

While Lucina and Dark Pit were stalling, a certain boxer and goddess were looking for Master Hand and the other Smashers. Strangely, they were nowhere to be found. Normally, the mansion was never quiet or empty. There was always somebody fighting or pranking.

"The PA system!" Little Mac suddenly exclaimed. "Can you use your powers over a PA system?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before." she replied. "But it's worth a shot." She focused for a second. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

She looked at the boxer. He shook his head, telling her that he didn't hear her over the PA.

"Of course I can hear you, Palutena." a certain sarcastic goddess of nature replied telepathically.

"Viridi. I wasn't trying to get in touch with you. I was trying to use my Power of Overriding Technology." she explained.

"You mean hacking?" Little Mac asked.

"Perhaps I can help." Viridi said.

"It's Pit. He's going to kill himself. I can't extract him or talk to him." Palutena told her.

"Wait, what? Why can't you talk to him? Maybe I can." Viridi said, slightly panicked now.

"I doubt you could. He's blocking all telepathic communication." the goddess of light responded.

"I'll convey a message through Pittoo then. I assume he knows?" the goddess of nature asked.

"We need to break into Master Hand's office." Little Mac said.

They ran to the hand's office. The door was locked and Palutena was pretty sure it was magic proof. Little Mac punched a hole in the door, knowing he'd be in so much trouble later. The goddess looked on Master Hand's calendar to see if there was any explanation to the mansion's mysterious emptiness. Written in red, there was an event labeled auditorium and it was circled.

"They're in the auditorium." the goddess informed the boxer.

The two ran to the auditorium. Master Hand was on the stage lecturing the Smashers for something Ganondorf had done. Probably some stupid fight. Little Mac ran onto stage before Palutena could even come up with a plan. There were some mummers in the crowd and Master Hand looked pissed.

"Little Mac go to-" he started.

"Shut up. It's an emergency." the boxer said cutting the hand off. "Pit's in trouble. Lucina and Dark Pit are trying to talk him out of it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Pit's in his room." Master Hand scolded.

"No he's not. He's on the roof." Palutena contradicted. "He's threatening to jump. I can't extract him, he's blocking me."

"You mean he wants to commit suicide?" Luigi asked.

"What are we waiting for?" male Robin asked. "Lucina and his twin can't stall him forever."

"Why should we? It's his problem." Wario said. "It's not like we had anything to do with it."

"That's where you're wrong." female Robin replied. "I'm afraid we're all at fault here. A lot of you were bullying both him and Lucina. Even if you weren't, you're still at fault. I share the blame. I could have done something and I didn't. We need to correct our mistake and help him."

"My female counterpart is right." male Robin agreed. "Like it or not, we need Pit. He's normally a peacekeeper among the chaos. So he snapped when his friend was hurt. But wouldn't you do the same? We all need to be ashamed of ourselves for pushing him to this point."

Both Robins finished their speech and ran out the door. Palutena and Little Mac followed close behind. Rosalina, Pikachu, Kirby, and Ness got up and ran after them.

**Quick author's note. I know this story is OCC, please try not to keep putting that in reviews. It's been brought to my attention a couple of times. I'm not trying to justify or defend Lucina or Pit, I included them because they're my favorite Nintendo characters. I could have easily made this Percy Jackson or Divergent or something, but I find writing video game fanfiction easier. Also please try not to cuss in your reviews. It's not that I don't like it, believe me I've said and heard worse, it's that the site filters it and doesn't send me the link in my email to go see what you said when there's cussing in it. ****I'm not offended or anything, I just like going from my email directly to the site to see what you had to say. I'm not going to get mad or anything if there's still cussing as long as every other word isn't a cuss word. Thanks for your reviews, it means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to review my story.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Decision

Chapter 9: A Decision

The few select Smashers ran to the roof, hoping they weren't too late. They saw a huge hole in the door where Lucina had slammed Falchion through it. The princess had failed to close it when she had ran to help her friend.

Lucina and Pit were sitting on the ledge of the building, with Dark Pit nearby ready to move at any second. Lucina was hugging the angel while he cried and sputtered something nobody but she could understand. Dark Pit's crimson gaze fell on them. His look said "It's about time."

Both Robins had a look in their eyes that said they were planning something. Relief flashed in the dark angels eyes, thanking Palutena they brought the tacticians along. Lucina seemed to somewhat be getting through to the light angel. She quickly glanced at his twin, asking an unspoken question. Dark Pit nodded slightly, letting her know help had arrived.

"Pit," the female Robin said at last, her voice soft as a whisper, "please reconsider this. We can't lose you. Gods, we've all been complete assholes to both you and Lucina. We were fools. No matter how many times we apologize, it will never make up for what we've done."

"We can't take it back or change anything," the male Robin started, picking up where his counterpart had left off, "but we can try to fix this."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. _Please!_

The angel had turned to the group, his sapphire eyes tinted red from crying. Tears were still quietly streaming down his face. Lucina's hand was intertwined with his.

"Poyo." Kirby said sadly. _I'm so sorry._

"Pit, please forgive me. I've betrayed your trust by not helping you. You are selfless and you don't deserve to be pushed to desperation." Palutena said sorrowfully.

Lucina looked into his eyes, her gaze pierced his. She showed him the fear, sorrow, and remorse she was hiding.

"I'm the one who failed you. You were kind to me when nobody else was. You gave me friendship and this is how I repay you. I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life." she whispered.

"Don't say that!" Pit exclaimed. "It's not your fault and nobody better blame you or they'll suffer my wrath." A faint smile came to the princess's lips.

"So you'll be staying?" she inquired curiously. "You're not going to jump?"

"I don't know. I can't answer that honestly. What I can tell you is, I'm not going anywhere right now." he told her as honestly as possible, his voice shaking slightly.

Nobody was completely happy with his answer, but it was the best they were going to get. Little Mac helped the two off the ledge. Palutena ran up and threw her arms around her captain.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Palutena." he sobbed. "I should have never blocked you and Viridi."

"It's okay, Pit. You have nothing to be sorry for." she assured him. "Besides, Viridi might scream at you when you reopen the connection, but she's not mad at you. Same thing with Pittoo over there."

Dark Pit scowled and was about to open his mouth, but decided against it. All of them had been through enough for one day. He was pretty sure Lucina wasn't going to be letting his twin out of her sight and neither was he or Palutena. Especially after his answer to Lucina's question. Nobody was going to give him the chance to try this again.

"Master Hand will probably call you to his office, you know." Rosalina stated. "I'm really sorry for not sticking up for you."

"Forgiveness isn't going to come easy." Pit told her.

"No it's not." female Robin agreed. "But, we're here for you from now on."

**That's not the end. I have more coming. I was thinking Robin would have a role later, but I wasn't sure until the last chapter. I didn't know how I was this scene was going to play out, but I don't think I have the heart to kill Pit. That doesn't mean I won't kill him in my future stories though...**


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble in the Library

Chapter 10: Trouble in the Library

**This is way over due. I've been kind of sapped on ideas for this story. Plus I had to write a three page essay on the history of the English language, which was absolute torture. I had to redo that, because my teacher said if it was boring he'd write "I stopped reading here." on it and make us do it again, so I had to find a credible source on Celtic gods to make a Legend of Zelda reference. On top of that I had the job interview contest for FFA. I hate my chapter because its one of those "If you aren't related to anybody than you're a nobody" chapters, but I love FFA. Like my chapter's so bad, I walked out of the state convention hall crying last year because I hate them. Back to the topic, in order to write this chapter, I won't be focusing on Pit or Lucina. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I really appreciate that you take time out of your day to review my story.**

Robin and her male counterpart were in the mansion's library, studying the events of the last Super Smash Bros tournament. They had nothing better to do. Lucina and Dark Pit had taken the light angel to the infirmary to go lie down. Palutena was trying to settle Viridi down and keep what was left of Hades from finding out what had happened. Little Mac, Rosalina, and Ness were trying to keep Master Hand from going to the infirmary and screaming at Pit. The last thing the poor angel needed was a giant, floating hand yelling at him. Meanwhile, Pikachu was curled up in the female tactician's lap and Kirby was making the entire mansion dinner.

Robin was reading a very detailed journal that King Dedede had written. The way she understood it, the self-proclaimed king and Sonic had saved everybody. The journal explained how he had found out the villain's plan, the creation of his badges, and his plans to stop Tabuu's plans. In other journals, Princess Zelda had explained the enemies that had been encounter and R.O.B. had described his species and how Tabuu had taken advantage of them. There were detailed drawings of each enemy and detailed descriptions on how to defeat them. There were also passages on each area and each fighter's role.

The tactician looked up and saw what her male counterpart was reading had nothing to do with the topic of their research. She internally groaned. How could he possibly protect Chrom if he couldn't focus on find information for a research paper? They hadn't even come up with a thesis and the paper was suppose to be finished by the end of the tournament.

"What are you reading?" she demanded.

"A psychology book." he replied nonchalantly. "I want to help Pit."

"A book can only help you so much when it comes to people." the female tactician pointed out. "Besides, the Internet would be of better assistance."

"I don't know how to use a computer. In case you've forgotten, they don't exactly exist in Ylisse." her male counterpart countered.

"Then have Little Mac help you." she ordered. "He might know how to use one."

"True." he agreed. "But he has to survive first."

The Robins continued reading while the mouse Pokémon purred contentedly. The female tactician absent-mindedly rubbed her hand through its fur.

"I believe Lucina's disappointed that the Hero-King didn't turn out how she thought he'd be." the male tactician stated.

"Yes." she replied softly. "But at least she found a new friend. Chrom would be proud of her."

"Defiantly." he agreed. "I know I'd be proud of Morgan if she did what Lucina did."

"I would be proud of my Morgan too." she stated. "It would let me know I raised him right."

"I'm ashamed we ignored them the way we did. We are just as much at fault as the others are." her male counterpart said.

"Knowing Lucina, she's beating herself up for failing her friend." the female tactician added.

"Chrom will be disappointed in us when he finds out what we've done." he pointed out.

Before Robin could replied, the library door slammed open and shut. Rosalina, Little Mac, and Ness came running in. They stopped in front of the two tacticians. The trio was completely out of breath.

"Master Hand..." Ness panted. "Master Hand's coming."

"We ransacked his office to distract him and Ness used spray paint to write 'Rosalina, Little Mac, and Ness were here.'" the boxer explained.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!" the hand thundered.

"You locked the door, right?" the queen of the cosmos asked Ness frantically.

"Of course I did. Do you think I'm stupid?" the PSI boy retorted.

Suddenly there was the noise of wood breaking. The two tacticians quickly picked up their books, while the trio went to hide behind book shelves. Pikachu shot out of Robin's lap and hid under her chair. Master Hand stood in the doorway of the library, practically steaming with anger. He had broken through the library doors. An impressive feat, considering they were a good two feet thick and made of oak.

"EVERYBODY IN THIS ROOM, TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" the hand yelled.


End file.
